


Клеть вниз не поднимает

by Assidi



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 04:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15744585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assidi/pseuds/Assidi
Summary: Юные рекруты развлекаются, как могут, а Аллисер Торне этим недоволен. Он всегда недоволен...





	Клеть вниз не поднимает

**Author's Note:**

> Когда я смотрела сериал, то обратила внимание на подъемник на Стене. Фактически тот же лифт, но на ручной тяге. А если есть лифт, то в нем должны быть забавные надписи!

— Присылают Неведомый знает кого, — ругался Аллисер Торне, ожесточенно тыча вилкой в лежащий на тарелке кусок оленины, — бастардов, недоумков, жирных свиней, и кто, скажите на милость, будет Стену защищать? Я? А мне-то она зачем нужна?

Джиор Мормонт рассмеялся и кивнул стюарду, чтобы тот налил еще вина. 

— Ты хочешь, чтобы на Стену снова прислали множество опальных рыцарей? Храни нас Семеро от еще одного дворцового переворота! 

— Меня не волнуют перевороты, — сморщил нос Аллисер Торне, — меня волнует личный состав Ночного Дозора! Этот бастард считает, что раз он завел себе волка, значит он самый умный! 

Когда Аллисер Торне начинал ругать Джона Сноу, можно было заснуть, проснуться и еще раз заснуть. Еще и успев в промежутке выпить две чаши вина, прочитать принесенную от мейстера почту и проверить отчет о потреблении продуктов на душу населения в Черном замке. Отчет был куда интереснее. Но сейчас под рукой Старого Медведя не было ни одного отчета, только блюдо с мясом, очень быстро пустеющее, и кувшин с вином. Поэтому он выдержал десять минут и, дождавшись, когда Аллисер сделает паузу, чтобы откусить очередной кусок оленины, лениво сказал: 

— Бастард как бастард. Как будто мы с тобой в его возрасте глупостей не вытворяли. 

Пока Аллисер соображал, нет ли в этих словах намека, а если есть, то на что именно, Мормонт добавил: 

— Может, тебе стоит отвлечься и развеяться? Сходить на Стену посмотреть, не возвращается ли Бенджен Старк? Я бы сам поднялся, но меня же одного никто не отпустит! И тайком не уйду — мой ворон такой крик поднимет, что сразу весь Черный Замок сбежится! 

— Замок, — подтвердил ворон.

— Если они только Стену не развалили, — проворчал Торне. 

— Эти могут, — охотно согласился Мормонт. 

Разрушить Стену, простоявшую восемь тысяч лет и видевшую не одно нападение одичалых, было проблематично. Разве что с помощью легендарного Рога Зимы, в существование которого здравомыслящие люди не верили. Но за восемь тысяч лет в Ночном Дозоре не было таких своевольных рекрутов, как Джон Сноу. 

Аллисер Торне допил вино, накинул черный плащ и отправился к подъемнику, стоящему у подножия стены. Можно было подняться и по лестнице, но для его возраста и положения это было несолидно. Пусть Джон Сноу и прочие новобранцы по лестницам бегают. 

С той поры, как сир Аллисер Торне последний раз подымался на Стену, железную клеть успели обшить деревом изнутри и приладить доску снаружи. Когда он подошел поближе, то разобрал на доске выведенные углем слова: «Клеть вниз не поднимает!». 

— Что? — спросил он сам себя и остановился. Доска и надпись на ней никуда не делись. 

Стоять и смотреть на доску на виду у всех было глупо, поэтому Аллисер сделал то, что и собирался — вошел в клеть, закрыл за собой дверь и три раза дернул за веревку. Судя по отсутствию реакции, наверху все спали, и Торне уже предвкушал разгром, который он устроит нерадивым дозорным. Рассеянно оглядывая тесную клеть, Аллисер заметил прилепленный на доску лист бумаги, на котором аккуратным почерком было выведено: «Правила пользования подъемником». 

— Что? — снова спросил он. 

Отвечать было некому. Помянув про себя слишком умных бастардов, Аллисер принялся читать. 

«Подъемник рассчитан на четырех человек, или же пятерых, но без одежды и оружия. При входе в подъемник плотно закрыть за собой дверь и три раза дернуть за веревку».

Аллисер пожал плечами. Сколько человек влезают в клеть и сколько раз надо было дернуть за веревку, все и так знали. Стоило ли это писать? 

Дальше было интересно. 

«Запрещается провозить в подъемнике лошадей. Запрещается подъем одичалых, Белых Ходоков, а также короля Роберта Баратеона из-за ограничения по весу. Запрещается справлять в подъемнике естественные надобности, даже если вы Ланнистер. Мечи разрешается провозить только в ножнах, стрелы и лук — за спиной в закрытом колчане. Запрещается применять оружие во время подъема». 

— Что за чушь, — пробормотал сир Торне. Клеть все еще стояла на земле. Подавив искушение выйти и идти выяснять, кто же в Черном Замке такой умный, он еще раз дернул за веревку. 

«В целях безопасности запрещается прикасаться языком к металлическим частям подъемника. Не рекомендуется также трогать их голыми руками. Запрещаются резкие движения на протяжении всего подъема». 

— Ну, вот еще, буду я лизать ваши металлические части, — проворчал Аллистер. — Развелось тут лорденышей, грамотные слишком. Эй, вы, там, наверху, заснули, что ли? 

Наверху его голос вряд ли услышали, но клеть дернулась и поползла вверх. 

— Давно пора, — буркнул Аллисер и повернул голову к соседней стене клети. Там была прибита еще одна доска, на которой никакой бумаги не висело, но неизвестный и, безусловно, талантливый художник изобразил компанию юношей, в которых без труда узнавались Джон, Сэм, Пип, Гренн, Дареон и Халдер. Сопровождал веселую компанию лютоволк, задравший голову и за неимением луны воющий на ворона. 

Аллисер презрительно хмыкнул и повернулся к третьей стене. Там крупным размашистым почерком было выведено: «Сир Аллисер Торне — вихт». 

— Что? — взревел Аллисер и дернул за веревку. — Остановите немедленно! 

Клеть дернулась и застыла. Аллисер взглянул вниз, потом вверх. Громада стены торчала прямо перед ним, и не было видно ни верха, ни низа. Похоже, он застрял где-то на середине. 

— Опускайте! — заорал он и снова дернул за веревку. 

Ответа не было. Чтобы хоть как-то успокоиться, Аллисер снова вернулся к правилам пользования подъемником. 

«При застревании подъемника не пытайтесь самостоятельно выбраться из клети. Отправьте ворона первому стюарду и ждите мастера по подъемникам». 

— Где я тебе ворона возьму! — Торне сплюнул. 

— Так вниз или вверх? — донесся слабый крик сверху.

— Вниз! 

— Клеть вниз не поднимает! — в голосе послышался смешок. 

Веревка дернулась, и клеть медленно поползла вверх. Торне уставился в единственную стенку, на которой не было надписей, и стал размышлять, кто же в Черном Замке такой грамотный. Кандидатур было не так-то и много. В Ночном Дозоре в последнее время перевелись рыцари и лорды, посылали все больше воров, насильников и убийц, которые не принадлежали к высшим слоям общества и читать не умели. Несколько лет назад в Черный Замок попал воришка не старше Джона Сноу, который умел и читать, и писать, но при этом не был ни лордом, ни даже слугой лорда. Себя он называл Пташкой. Попался он на странном для обычного воришки воровстве писем. Его хотели оставить в Черном Замке стюардом, но поскольку привычку воровать и читать чужие письма он никак не мог оставить, его отправили от греха подальше в разведчики. Там он прославился тем, что написал на северной стороне Стены крепкое ругательство. Как сам Пташка потом объяснил — чтобы одичалые знали, куда им следует идти. Правда, одичалые не умели читать и совету не последовали. Надписи в клети были вполне в его духе, но пару лет назад его отослали в Восточный Дозор. 

Клеть последний раз дернулась и застыла. Злой на весь мир сир Аллисер Торне ступил на Стену и тут же накинулся на встречающих его дозорных: 

— Что за безобразие? 

Пип и Гренн уставились на него невинными глазами. 

— Какое безобразие? 

— Вот это! — Торне указал на возмутившую его надпись. — Это вы написали?

Юноши переглянулись. 

— Что написали? 

— Да вот это! — Аллисер перешел на крик. — Это вы написали «Сир Аллисер Торне — вихт»? 

— Не мы, — честно глядя в глаза сиру Торне, произнес Пип. — Мы не умеем читать! 

— И писать тоже! — поддержал его Гренн. 

В глазах обоих мальчишек играла озорная улыбка. До Аллисера дошло, какую оплошность он совершил, прочитав вслух оскорбительную для себя надпись. Хотя, если это дело рук бастарда, тот, конечно, поделился с приятелями. 

— Опустите меня вниз, немедленно! 

Мальчишки опять переглянулись. 

— Не можем! — сказал Гренн. 

— Оно вниз не поднимает! — поддержал его Пип. — Идите по лестнице! 

 

Когда сир Аллисер Торне спустился с лестницы, он был зол, как Балерион Черный Ужас, и мечтал поскорее кого-нибудь растерзать. Желательно Джона Сноу. И не один раз. 

Джон Сноу нашелся в трапезной, где, забыв о еде, слушал Сэма, с увлечением что-то рассказывающего. Помимо своей воли, Аллисер прислушался. 

— Существование состоящей изо льда Стены, поднимающейся на такую высоту, не соответствует закону всемирного тяготения, открытому мейстером Невтоном двести лет назад...

— Ну так закон открыли двести лет назад, а стена стоит восемь тысяч, — заметил сидящий рядом Дареон. — Те, кто ее строил, законов не знали! 

Сэм хотел что-то возразить, но заметил подходящего к ним Аллисера Торне и осекся. 

— Это ваша работа? — с угрозой в голосе спросил Торне. 

— Какая работа? — беспечно поинтересовался Дареон. 

— Подъемник, — прошипел Торне. 

— А что подъемник? — удивился Сэм. — Разве правила неправильные? 

Торне глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, чтобы не убить толстяка прямо сейчас. 

— Про меня ты тоже написал? 

— Что про вас? — не понял Сэм. — Я только про короля Роберта написал, потому что Джон сказал, что он толще меня. А я в клеть влезаю, правда, кроме меня больше не влезает никто. Ну, я и прикинул, что король Роберт точно не влезет. А про вас я ничего не писал, тем более вы на Стене не дежурите. 

Торне только сейчас осознал что, действительно, фраза про вихта и правила были написаны разными почерками. 

— Значит, это ты, бастард, — прошипел он. — Ну, держись, я тебя сейчас убью, и никакой волк не поможет! 

Джон Сноу не понял, за что его собираются убивать, но на всякий случай вскочил, схватил стул и заслонился им, как щитом. Дареон вообще не понял, что случилось, но на всякий случай схватил кувшин с вином в одну руку и хлебный нож в другую. Сэм на всякий случай полез под стол. 

Аллисер схватился за меч... и в этот момент дверь отворилась и вошел сам лорд-командующий. 

— Алиссер, — сказал он как ни в чем не бывало. — У тебя проблемы? 

— Это у них сейчас будут проблемы, — Аллисер не сводил злобного взгляда с Джона Сноу. 

— Как говорил Тирион Ланнистер: в любой непонятной ситуации — пей! Пойдем, выпьем, Боуэн Марш как раз новый бочонок вина открыл. 

Всю дорогу до покоев лорда-командующего сир Торне молчал, но когда они, наконец, поднялись по лестнице и сели за стол, дал волю своему гневу: 

— Да как они смеют! Издеваются надо мной, как хотят! Вы не видели, что они сотворили с подъемником?

— Мальчишки развлекаются, — с улыбкой ответил Мормонт. — Читал я эти правила, ничего в них страшного нет. 

Аллисер налил полную чашу вина и залпом выпил, не почувствовав вкуса. 

— А писать, что я вихт, по-вашему, нормально? 

Мормонт рассмеялся.

— Кто же, по-твоему, это сделал? 

— Бастард, конечно! 

Мормонт отставил в сторону кубок и весело посмотрел на Аллистера.

— Это я написал. 

Торне потерял дар речи. Только спустя полминуты он смог с трудом выдавить: 

— Но зачем? 

— Я тебе уже говорил — когда я смотрю на этих мальчишек и вспоминаю, какие безумства совершал в их возрасте, хочется хотя бы на миг вернуться в то время и почувствовать себя молодым. А тебе разве не хочется? 

Аллисер попытался представить себя пишущим на стене Черного замка что-то вроде «Мормонт — вихт» и не смог. 

— Ты пей, — подбодрил его Мормонт. — Вино хорошее. 

Сир Торне кивнул. Вино действительно было хорошим. А спорить с начальством он не привык еще с тех пор, как был рыцарем.


End file.
